Naomi Grey
Naomi Roberta Grey will be a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Lleucu and Seth Grey. She will be half werewolf, quarter human and quarter type two vampire. She will possess the ability of Empathic Ability Shifting. Appearance Naomi's eyes will naturally be a dark brown throughout her life, though they will turn red when drinking blood, reflecting her partial type two vampiric heritage. Her hair will at first be medium brown, curly and cut short. However, as she grows, it will straighten and darken, and she will also choose to grow it longer, keeping it at shoulder length. Her skin will also appear paler, as her vampiric nature will affect her appearance more. In her wolf form, she will have a mix of dark, red and golden fur, which will be lightest surrounding her face. Her eyes will be a lighter brown. She will be a relatively small werewolf. Personality Home Naomi will live with her family and coven in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by her uncle, Tomas Reddan, after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, en-suites and guest-rooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston wolfpack, particularly Erin. The palace's grounds contain Guardhomes, a training ground and courtyard, sports grounds, wilderlands, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. The home is protected from discovery using telepathy and illusion. Abilities As a werewolf, Naomi will be capable of shifting into a wolf form, and will have a telepathic connection with her pack, the Goldston Pack. However, she will only gain these abilities when she is physically a teen. She will be incredibly strong and fast even as an infant, thanks to her vampiric heritage, but they will amplify after she has first phased. Her senses will also be enhanced. She will be immortal, and will heal rapidly from any injury, unless her healing is compromised. Additionally, Naomi will also have her own extra ability, which will be Empathic Ability Shifting. This will give her different powers depending upon her emotions. For example, she could gain the ability to heal if a loved one was hurt, she could gain the ability to form forcefields when afraid, and she could gain an offensive ability like producing fire or electricity when angry. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships Naomi will be born into the Grey Family, and will be her parents' fourth child. *Mother - Lleucu Grey *Father - Seth Grey *Aunts - Tannith Reddan and Sienna Best *Uncles - Tomas Reddan and Robert Firelock *Brothers - Harrison and Ethan Grey *Sister - Alessia Grey *Sister in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Nephew - Nickolas Grey *Nieces - Molly Grey, Loretta Grey *Cousins - Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Lyle, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mason, Mackenzie, Gracie, Cate, Darcie, Alivia, Eboni, Becca, Sofia, Raven, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran and Tavis *Second cousin - Braedan Bennet She will be a member of the Firelock Coven, like the majority of her family. Apart from her relatives, the other members of this coven are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Phoebe, Stella, Caleb, Kyler, Chase, Levi, Vyasah, Drew, Chris, Ashley, Stefan, Annie May and Laurie Capet *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop Additionally, she will also join the Goldston wolfpack when she is older, along with her father and all of her siblings. The other members of this pack are Bea Goldston, Harry Goldston, Erin Castor and Kasia Lewski. Bea is the Alpha and Erin is the Beta. History Etymology Naomi is a Hebrew name meaning "beautiful, pleasant, delightful", and also a Japanese name meaning "beautiful honesty". These will generally be representative of her. Her middle name, Roberta is a Germanic name meaning "bright fame". It is the feminine form of her uncle Robert's name, and it is likely that the name will have been chosen in his honour. Her surname of Grey is Gaelic in origin, and can mean "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour. Category:Characters